Forsaken Life
by OS Platform 9.75
Summary: What happens when a mercenary gets caught in the middle of a job and is auctioned off as a slave, where Jaguar buys her for his beloved Eric? Death, Pain, and so much more...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot and any characters you do not recognize from Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books. All characters or ideas that you do recognize from the great Vampiress Amelia's books belong to her and her alone.

Prologue

The hallway was dimly lighted by the silver crescent moon outside the undraped windows. A shadow danced across the white carpet and blended in with the black walls. Blair crept silently to the last door. This assignment was paying well, but seemed uncomfortably easy. She picked the lock with an ease that only the experienced had.

The young mercenary slid into the room carefully, trusting that her target would be knocked out cold, by the powder Blair had slipped into his drink. There across from her lay the figure of the Marcus Delore, the heir to La Tigress's throne. The tiger though very powerful shape shifters were obviously arrogant, for she had had little trouble slipping into the family's mansion.

Blair stopped and listened to Delore's light snoring. Drawing her twins stilettos and planning to slit his throat quickly, not giving him time to scream or struggle. Then after he was dead she would take his head. That was after all her trademark. She always took her targets head to her employee has proof. Thinking this a small evil smile found it's way to her face.

As Blair crept closer to the bed she froze, but only momentarily. A soft trod of padded feet came to her ears from down the hall. She covered the distance between the herself and her target in three long legged strides. Agility no longer mattered. She must get done as quickly and silently as possible. Gently pulling the blanket down to reveal Delore's throat she raised her small blades in a crossing motion.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of action. Out of the closet burst a tiger fully changed and clearly rather pissed. From the bathroom door busted two broad men wearing the family's crest. The door she had just entered through swung open, to reveal another tiger and two guards. She was surrounded, they had strategically blocked every one of her possible exits.

To do this they would have had to know that she was coming. Meaning that somebody had tipped off the family. She was suddenly angry at this anonymous someone, and allowed the emotion take over her actions.

She flung a dagger at one of the guard's heart leaping over the tiger blocking the doorway. The tiger that had appeared from the closet, however anticipated this and lunged at Blair knocking her to the ground and pinning her there.

One of the men from the bathroom came over. She recognized him as Marcus Delore the First head of La Tigress. Damn it, she was as good as dead now. Strangely, Blair felt no fear in this fact. Largely because she was too stubborn to let herself fear anything.

Another part of her, the part that was always there when she took on jobs that were suppose to be suicide missions wanted to die.

She had nothing holding her back in this world. And death couldn't possible be as bad as living, and being forever alone could it? Swiftly the man knocked her out. The last thing Blair remembered seeing was her sister's face.

Chapter One: Kissing Freedom Goodbye.

When Blair awoke she found herself shackled and bound by chains. Not that big of a surprise though, she thought trying not to let herself feel anything. Her head was sore, but she had been trained to ignore any pain that was not life threatening.

Blair carefully thought back reviewing every plan that she had made. Reviewing every detail. She had taken all the precautions possible. Where had she fucked up? She forced her memory to go back to the restaurant where she and her employer's secretary had met. She thought back to ever detail of that meeting.

Then it hit her. Jasper had been sitting in a corner. A werewolf mercenary whom she wasn't too worried about being in the Onyx guild. She had seen him meeting with Lucious as she walked out. The bitch had been spying on her!

No stop! Blair forced herself to be rational about this. Yes, Lucious wanted her dead for killing his brother, but she couldn't be sure it was him. She had made many other enemies as well. She didn't have many morals when it came to her job. She would kill anything that was worth her bother. Vampire, witch, humans, werewolf, and shape shifters, a like as long as the reward was high.

Many called her ruthless and cold. Perhaps she was, but in the world that she had grown to know and was actually rather fond of, it was either kill or be killed. The great Law of the Jungle. That was how she survived. But not always…

No, it was her training master who had taught her this three years ago. She let herself slip back into that first lesson where the cold woman stood looking her over. Blair had met her gaze, rather bold for a thirteen year old girl, but she no longer considered herself a child.

She had been hurled from the world she had been raised in, into this one. One full of killing and games of predator and prey. It had been a vampire who had killed her father and mother but she didn't hate all of the vampire kind unjustly for this one's actions.

After all it had been another vampire who had saved herself and her twin sister. Gabriel, who had been a trusted friend and business partner to her parents had managed to get the girls out of the house, hearing that another vampire was coming to massacre the family.

It had been Gabriel who toke her to the mercenary guild to be trained, and sweet Aimee to Single Earth. Sarta herself, leader of all three Buja guilds had trained Blair. The small girl had quickly grown into the deep auburn haired sea green eyed woman she was now.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps outside in the dungeon's hallway. She stiffened as her door opened and a trio of guards entered her cell. One posted herself at the door, another male in front of her probably to knock her out if she fought. The other unlocked her shackled and rebound her hands with chain cuffs clinching the cuffs tight. They pushed her in the direction of the cell door and they 'escorted' her into a wide open hall with many other humans. Many were pretty young girls some handsome boys that had all been gathered to be sold into slavery.

They expected her to be sold into slavery! She wanted to laugh at the thought. She pitied whoever wasted the money to buy her. They would not ever make her one of their sick pets and take away her freedom. First of all the trainer wouldn't be able to get into her mind and twist her thoughts around. No one could get through her barriers not even her sister when they had been tested to see how strong their magic was. And her Aimee was her own blood! Second of all she would kill herself before she let anyone take away her freedom.

Vampires and a single werewolf entered the room. She looked around and saw that she was the only person to have her escort still gathered around her guarding her. She started scanning aura's to see if their was anyone she knew. Of course there was. Maybe she wouldn't have to endure being a slave for long after all.

Suddenly she sensed Gabriel enter the room. Surely he would buy her and set her free, but what if he didn't recognize her. What if another vampire 'purchased' her before he could. She argued with herself pessimistically.

Blair was about to call out to Gabriel with her mind when she sensed an all to familiar aura. Her mind froze up and she went inside herself shielding her mind from everyone in the room.

Lucious was here. The foolish headstrong werewolf had actually come to see who bought her!

Blair's temper rose. She would rip out that lycan's heart and eat it!

She made this silent vow as a vampire stepped forward and bought her before anyone else had so much as a chance to look her over.

Jaguar heard Gabriel's faint protest in his mind. The former trainer was protesting him buying a slave! This wasn't right and he suddenly felt he had made a bad mistake. He had bought the fiery red head as a present to his beloved Eric. "Meet me in my office." he whispered as he past Gabriel going to pay for his new slave.

To the guards he silently ordered them to knock the woman out. Best to not have her struggling as he took her to Midnight and her new home. He would hate to have to damage such a perfect gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot and any characters you do not recognize from Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books. All characters or ideas that you do recognize from the great Vampiress Amelia's books belong to her and her alone.

Chapter Two: Belonging to No One But Myself.

Gabriel sat in Jaguar's office fuming and worried. Not the best mix for the short tempered vampire. He had only recognized Blair after he had seen her. And by then it was to late.

She had grown up. A lot! He briefly wondered if taking her to the Buja guild had been a good thing. It was clear that Sarta had done her very best in training her.

Blair had sensed him but was far to wrapped up in something else to call out to him. Damn her! Why couldn't she be like her sister and stay out of trouble? Gabriel managed to register soft padded footsteps coming down the hall and wiped off all facial expressions, except that of boredom.

When Jaguar entered his office he shot a questioning glance to him before sitting down. Gabriel was going to have to reveal more of his feelings than he ever wanted to with the new owner of Midnight. Once again he damned Blair. But this time it lacked conviction.

Worry took over and before he could control himself words slipped out of his mouth. "Where is the woman you bought?" He had to know where Blair was and whether or not Jaguar had bought her for himself. Something deep within Gabriel told him that he hadn't.

Somewhere deep inside the slaves corridors in Midnight a still groggy Blair was just waking up and cursing the pain in the back of her head, trying to remember just what had happened.

Out of nowhere, well probably not out of nowhere but right about now, the young woman was in no mood for technicalities, an old woman appeared. Blair almost jumped upon hearing her say, in a grandmotherly voice, "Oh good, your up there's a nice hot shower and fresh clothes waiting for you. You'll want to look your best when your presented to the Masters."

Blair looked around her ignoring the old lady when she realized that the woman had just asked her a question. "Umm…Sorry. What did you say?" At least she remembered some manners. "I was just asking you your clothing size dear."

The old grandmother was being kind enough and she could really do with a good scrub. "Size six jeans, medium shirts, bra size 24C." Grandmother wrote everything down on a red notepad. "Panties dear what cuts do you prefer?"

A sigh escaped Blair's lips. She wasn't getting rid of Grandmother anytime soon. "G-strings or low rise, low rise jeans too if you can."

"Of course dear. Now, I hope you don't mind blues and silvers those are the tones your Master Eric will be preferring. Your Master Eric's gift from Master Jaguar."

With that Blair whirled around on her. "I'm nobody's gift and no one will ever be my master." Grandmother gave her a cold look that passed quickly as she clucked. "That's what they all say dear. Don't worry we're well taken care of."

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing! This woman was clearly demented to not want freedom. "Nobody will ever break me. Now, could you kindly point me in the direction of the bathroom?" She asked the other woman confidently. The woman pointed to the door on the opposite wall from were they had been standing beside the bed that Blair had been laid upon.

The mercenary really needed to use the bathroom and a shower would make her feel better. She wasn't doing so to look presentable to her new 'master' as the grandmother had told her to, but for her personal benefit.

The clean white bathroom was equipped with exotic smelling soaps and shampoos along with towels and washcloths. A light blue terry cloth robe hung on a hook beside the door. Opening the medicine cabinet reveled tampons, deodorant, and even Q-tips. There was even a toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for her, thank God.

After she was clean she emerged from the bathroom to find a note on what she supposed was to be her bed, telling her that jeans and shirts hung in the wardrobe that she hadn't taken into noticed before, and bras and panties could be found in the bottom drawer.

Sure enough and assortment of white, silver, and all hues of blue, tank tops hung in the wardrobe along with fashionable dark denim jeans. No black, damn it. She grabbed the darkest garments she could find and set to the agonizing task of brushing out her thick long hair.

Just as she was finishing with her hair a sharp rap sounded from the door. Well, at least they have the decency to knock, she thought to herself opening the door to reveal a broad shouldered vampire standing in front of her. "I suppose your going to won't me to come with you?"

He smiled down at her five foot five frame. "That would be much more convenient than me having to carry you kicking and screaming."

She tsked. Well, at least someone around here has a sense of humor. She obliged to follow him to a separate wing in Midnight. It had to be Midnight, hadn't the old grandmother mentioned to her that Jaguar was master here.

To conform her thoughts she asked the man whom she presumed to be a guard, and seemed surprisingly intelligent and friendly. "We're in Midnight am I correct?" He cast her a wondering look. After all many of the new human slaves brought here had no clue the mansion existed. "Yes." Rather than asking her how she knew she felt him attempt to probe her mind.

Her shields flew up preventing him from seeing anything. "Now, now none of that." She mockingly told him. She couldn't control the laugh that escaped her lips because, of the shocked look on his face. Her laugh was silenced however when she went to enter through the door that he held open for her.

Jaguar was waiting for Eric to bring in his new present. Not that Eric new she was his yet. He wanted to see how she reacted first. When the door opened Blair strode in and met his gaze without an ounce of fear.

Jaguar met her viper like gaze with his own jet black one and saw the color of her eyes for the first time. They were sea green with lavender specks scattered through them. He smiled at her revealing his fangs. "Welcome to Midnight Blair."

Blair smiled a venomous smiled but said nothing. Jaguar kept his eyes locked with hers, but to Eric, who had followed her in asked, "So Eric how do you like your gift?" To his amusement he saw the mercenary's eyes flick with anger, the lavender flicks dominating her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as in the first chapters.

A/N: I suppose I should have done this before but it never really crossed my mind. This is rated M for **language** and **sex (none now but there will be some withen the next couple of chapters.)**. I also apologize for not having this chapter out sooner. I've been getting ready for school to started and my older brother had a car accident and broke his leg so I've had to play nusre maid to him. much to my disgust.

This story is dedicated to Athtor and Ravenfeathers. Thank you for the reviews. I love reviews hint hint

Chapter Three: Old Memories Die Hard.

Eric smiled softly at Jaguar. "It would seem she's perfect. The best yet." He started to circle around the woman looking her over with no shame. She was wearing his trademark color, blue, and was very beautiful. Long dark auburn hair flowed all the way down to the center of her back, a perfectly toned frame. And those eyes. They were what really attracted anyone's attention. Right now they shone lavender with anger.

"Stop circling me goddamnit what were you, some type of raptor in a former life!" He suppressed a chuckle. She was witty too. That was hard to come by. But Eric didn't let his pleasure show on his face as he informed her. "You do not tell me what to do, it is vise versa. I am the master you are the slave."

Her reaction was simply an arched eyebrow and words that typically came out of any new slaves mouth. "I am not a slave, and no one will ever be my master. If you expect me to bow down to you than you might as well kill me now and save me the job of killing myself later."

Okay that wasn't normal. No mortal had ever asked him to kill them so that they wouldn't have to kill themselves. Eric looked at her as if she had grown another head.

Blair's attention however was called to a bundle in a dark corner of the room. As she started to approach the dark bundle Jaguar threw a wave of power at her. Blair whirled around as soon as he had reached for the dark power and looking him in the eyes absorbed the blow that should have knocked her unconscious, with a vicious smile.

Her own negative energy crackled around her as she grabbed the bundle which turned out to be her black leather trench coat, arm stilettos and cell phone. Blair armed herself not looking at the vampires turning her back to them to show them that she wasn't threatened by them.

They might not be able to hurt her by magical means but they could still do a lot of physical damage. Blair new this and was frightened but was very careful to not let even her heart speed up. Sarta had taught her early that a werewolves or a vampires animal instincts take over when they sense fear. Keeping a mask of controlled calm on she leaned against a wall and pushed in an old business partners number.

Fala answered on the third ring. "Hello." The vampiress snapped. Blair grinned evilly once more. "Come now love is that anyway to treat your favorite mortal?" She played with her friend. Fala and her love Moira had ran into the mercenary when she was after a Triste witch.

The witch was the reason her parents were dead and at the time she had been bound and determined to cause the bastard so much pain that he wished he was dead. Oh, yes she had a very sadistic plan for the bastard. She was going to slowly scorch off his skin and then leave him to rot.

The two vampiress however, had gotten to him before she did on that dark abandon hill top. Vampires were known for their hate for witches so she watched and let them cause him a little pain but she finally got tired of their sloppy tactics.

Blair stepped from the shadow not at all afraid of them. "Hello, I have claim on him." she had explained that they were free to help her but that they were sloppy. Fala and Moira both stepped back and watched her heartlessly call to the element fire and scorch him.

Every time he screamed Blair went on unfazed thinking of how much her sister had hurt because of him. How they could never be together again because of him. How they had no family because of this bastard.

After that night the three met regularly to have drinks. Blair caught on quickly that many vampires, witches, and werewolves hated the two. Blair however found she could understand them, and she was the only mortal they tolerated. She had also met Jager. And Gabriel, she saw little of.

She was snapped, out of this little walk down memory lane when she heard Fala's cold laugh on the other end. "And what are you up to dear Blair." Blair informed her that she now belonged to Jaguar's male fledgling Eric, and that this was a werewolves fault.

"Fala, I want a particular redheaded werewolf brought to me here, as to the fact that I can't get out, and I want to hear him scream when I rip out his heart with my bare hands. Make sure he can do that otherwise you and Moira can do as you please with him."

Moira who had picked up the extension to listen snarled. "The beast will feel pain for trying to kill you. I'm just sorry we can't get you out of there" Blair told them that she understood and hung up turning to her 'Master'. Jaguar had left the room and left the two alone and so she glared at Eric.

Eric smiled inwardly at the glare that Blair always seemed to be giving someone. He was concerned about what he was going to do with her however. She had just showed the use of magic by shielding Jaguar's blow.

Sighing softly he sat down behind the desk his father figure had abandoned. He could feel Blair's eyes following his every move as he started to fill out a file on her. He filled in the obvious questions without asking her. Natural hair color: auburn and natural eye color: green.

"Date of Birth?" he asked her not looking up from the paper. "Why the fuck do you want to know?" She snapped. This was something that they would have to work on. She was going to get in serious trouble if she snapped at the wrong vampire.

Eric looked at her from over the desk. "The quicker you answer the quicker you can go back to your room and you'll no longer be in my presence, as it clearly seems to bother you."

"What the fuck do you care if it bothers me?" Eric decided against replying as she was right. He didn't care if his presence was bothering her he however did hate paperwork and wanted to get this over with.

"October 30, 1986." she finally said with a sigh.

"Age?"

"19"

And so went the regular questions for around thirty minutes. Then he asked her the question he really wanted to know. "How is it that you came to be in this position sweet Blair."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The same as in the first chapters

A/N So sorry it took me so long to publish this, I've been working on some other writings.

Chapter Four: The Understanding

Blair had endured his questions that varied with everything from family to sexuality. She'd even cooperated with him by answering in cold hard facts and no details. But the last question touched a nerve as she remembered once more how she came to be here.

"Why should I tell you?" Blair growled irritated. "Why not?" Eric countered. "As much as you deny it, to everyone here, you belong to me. Knowing how you got here would be helpful in preparing me for any precautions I need to take."

"Precautions from what?" Blair asked.  
"Like if you were formally owned by another being and escaped or if you've killed anyone important and they might want revenge and come seeking you. It's my duty as your master to make sure others can not touch you. But I can't break a Blood Claim."

Blair looked at the intricate designs in the rug with a new found interest before she finally sighed and said. "No one has blood claim on me because I've killed them all. The revenge might be a problem but as far as I'm concerned a werewolf named Lucious has had his revenge in making me a slave. Though undoubtedly he wants me dead."

Taking a breath she painfully recounted how it was she came to be there seating in that room with him. It stung her pride more than anything though. It was a disgrace to be caught and she should have been more careful. Blair had no one to blame but herself.

Eric listened intently and sighed, a nasty human habit of his. He would, end up getting the slave who came with a whole package of trouble...though she was a nice package in herself. Eric watched her and wondered just how much of a threat she would be to him. He decided to be blunt about it and asked her.

"Do you plan on killing me?"  
She looked at him warily and sized him up. "Not unless you stand in my way of freedom." She countered.  
"I can't let you go." He told her and was actually sorry about it. Some creatures were never meant to be broken and she was one of them.

"But if you promise me to stay for awhile and be a good sla...girl" he corrected himself. "Than I can give you a free run of my estate. I can even use you as a body guard but you must give me your word that you won't cause me or Jaguar harm and you must be peaceful while we reside here."  
"And if I don't agree?" she asked testing all choices here. Blair knew that what he had offered her was a generous offer. She doubted that most vampires would have given her anything.

"Than I'll have to lock you in a cell that connects to my chambers and feed from you."  
She looked in his eyes and got nothing on if he would do it or not. "Alright I'll take choice A." she extended her hand to him and he took it with a smile that flashed fangs and would have made any other woman get wet. But she was used to vampires being sexy.

She shrugged it off and took back her hand from his warm one.  
"What do I do now?" She asked him slightly confused as to what she would be doing. He had mentioned going to his estate so he didn't stay at Midnight all the time which brought her some relief.

"You may accompany me to the kitchens and I'll get you something to eat. There's a party tonight that's being held in my honor. A pity that you can't attend but there's not enough time to get you a dress fitted before tonight." He was rather disappointed at that. She would be an exquisite gift to show off.

As if reading his mind Blair scoffed. "I'm not a trophy Eric."   
"Master." he corrected not thinking. "Always Master when we're in public. Otherwise you'll get flogged and I really don't want to have to lick the blood off your back." Actually the more he thought about licking the blood off of her the more he liked the idea. But she wouldn't like it. Not at all.

"Of course. But we're not in public now are we? What are you thinking that makes you look at me like that." She demanded.  
He smirked. "I was thinking that we could find time to get you a dress if we left now." he lied quickly and easily. In fact he was still thinking about licking her...but not a bloody back. "No." she said and tossed back her hair. "Oh come now. It won't be all that bad. Otherwise I'll have to lock you in my room tonight to make sure you stay out of trouble."

And not giving her a choice he grabbed her and the appeared in a dark ally way behind a bridal and special occasions store. He choose to ignore her as she was muttering fowl words that made him smirk and mockingly say. "Shush! What were you some kind of sailor in a former life?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as in the first two chapters.

A/N: A vital chapter which is rated M for suggestions. Not to much action yet.

Chapter Five: Just to Let Off Steam

Blair refused to emerge from the dressing room and could hear Eric's irrated growl.

"Let me see it." He demanded.

The mercenary shut her eyes tight and then opened them looking for a change in her reflection. But there was none. Just the same long auburn hair, pale skinned woman wearing a dress that clung in places that she didn't want it to cling to. It was so low cut she might as well be going top less.

Once more she growled out back at him,"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this in front of anyone."

She had to strain to keep it on in front of a mirror. Eric lost his patience and came through the dressing room door causing her to squeal and clutch her leather trench coat to her. In a quick movement he jerked it out of her hands and stood there looking her over slowly and purposefully. It took will power to not lick his lips.

Leaning out of the room he called to an attendant. "We'll take it."

Blair paled and shrieked. "What! Oh no we won't."

He looked at her and smiled. It was the kind of smile a cat gave a mouse as it was toying with it before it pounced. Leaning down he breathed, "Then you can wear a lace thong and bra tonight. Either way it doesn't matter I was just trying to preserve some of your integrity." With that he glided out.

Blair whimpered quietly so that no one would hear and started to unzip the dress only to find that she couldn't reach it. She'd had help from the attendant getting into it, but now the attendant was looking for lingerie to match it and heels so tall she'd have to walk with a limp the next day no doubt.

"Umm...Eric." shit this would happen to her. "I can't get it unzipped." She tried to keep the embarrassment from her voice and liked to pretend she did well. Though from the look on his face when he came in she hadn't succeeded. She turned exposing her back, better to get this over with. She tried to ignore the tingle his warm hands left as they glided over her shoulders.

Eric fought to keep his breath even as he unzipped the gown down and down to the small of her back. The royal purple silk parted down her arms before she could catch it and he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Wanting to and needing to he ran his hands back up the smooth expanse of her back to her shoulder blades.

She whipped around surprised at his touch which made her shiver. Blair was even more surprised at the intensity and heat in his gaze. Gathering herself up she lifted her chin. "Thank you." She dismissed him. He left before she could blink and paced restlessly outside. The attendant walked by with three inch strappy silver satin heels and a low cut reveling silk lace bra and matching thong.

He had to lean back and use the wall for support as he thought about her in nothing but that bra and thong swinging towards him in those heels with sultry eyes...No! That one word he chanted like a magical mantra trying to shack off the growing stiffness of his cock. He never lost control like this and he was damned if he would now, especially for a mercenary who would kill him in his sleep without thinking twice about it.

Maybe if he compromised with her they could have a fling. Hot sex whenever one of them were horny that would be very nice. In fact he was very horny right now...

"I didn't know vampires daydreamed." Came Blair's razor sharp tongue.

Eric countered. "Normally we don't, only when its about undressing sexy mercenaries and kissing every inc..."

He was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"You can't be serious." she told him.

"Oh but I am. I think it would do us both good. I desire you and you desire me very much." he held up a hand to silence her protest. "No strings attached just my word not to drain you and yours not to kill me."

At this she found herself wondering: Why not? It could work to her advantage in the future. And she wanted it. It had been a long time since she'd had sex. Even longer since she enjoyed it. And Blair had a feeling she would enjoy it with Eric. With a mischievous glint in her eye she told him.

"I'll think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapters.

A/N: I realize that the Vampiress Amelia doesn't give Eric much of a description so I'm using my personal preference and imagination. I'll always look at Eric as a son for Jaguar. So he's tall, tan, with blue black hair that reaches his shoulders but he often keeps it pulled back. And startling eagle gold eyes. This is rated M for a reason okay kiddies. This is leading up to the sex scene which should be out by the next chapter...depending on my mood.

Chapter Six: The After Party

Eric had concealed his surprise when she told him that she would think about it. He told her to have her answer by tomorrow morning before he went to bed. Blair was left in her room with a young female slave to help her with getting ready, Eric had said he would be back to pick her up promptly at 11 pm.

The hair came first. The girl, who couldn't have been older than fourteen rolled the auburn locks into a mass of tamed waves and pulled half of them up leaving some of them to fall around her shoulders and to her back. Then the makeup. They didn't put much on, silver eyeshadow and a peach shimmer blush with some gloss. Last came the dress and such. The pretty shoes weren't unbearable. She looked at herself in the mirror for a while and then turned to thank the girl to find her already gone.

A knock at the door sounded and she slided to it wincing at the sound the heels made. Eric stood outside the door wearing nothing but silk midnight blue pants which seemed to have a mind of their own and clung in some places but flared our in others. His tanned chest was exposed and hard with muscles. He was dressed like Jaguar. "Why do you get to be comfortable and I have to wear this?" She hissed with venom. Offering her his arm he replied "Because I am Jaguar's fledgling and I get to wear what I want."

He didn't have to mention that Jaguar dressed like that often enough. "Now do I need to go over what you should act like in front of our guests or can I trust you enough to be smart and curb your tongue at least."

"Fuck you." She growled before shutting the door behind her and walking out in front of him.

She was three steps away from him before he caught up and whispered, "Is that your answer?"

She remained silent letting him make of it what he liked because in truth she hadn't thought of an answer yet. Silently they walked down a flight of stairs and through two large doors behind which vampires could be heard laughing, seducing, and arguing with each other heatedly. One fight Blair listened to with intensity as they walked through the doors.

It was between Gabriel and Fala. Two of her favorites. For the first time Blair slid into Eric's mind. 'Lets go talk with them.' She insisted. For once Eric went without resistance. Blair was careful to appear hesitant and look like she was following Eric with cautious steps to the vampires. Once they and formed a semi circle Fala looked her over. It was no secret that Fala preferred females though she took males sometimes.

"My dear Blair what has he done to you?" Shooting a glare at Eric she simply shrugged. "Blame _Master _Eric here." at that Gabriel chuckled.

Eric listened to Fala and Blair converse in a language unknown to him but from Fala's background figured it to be Latin or Egyptian. It wasn't until Jaguar and another vampire by the name of Nikolas appeared by their sides that Eric realized how relaxed Blair was around him and the others. But when Jaguar showed up every muscle in her body seemed to tense and scream.

Gently he put his arm around her and stroked her back. Unknowingly she leaned back into the touch.

"Eric, are you enjoying your gift so far?" Jaguar asked and the two shared a smirk both knowing that Blair was never going to be broken.

"Yes, I thank you again Jaguar I am enjoying her _company_ very much."

The way he said company left somethings implied so that Nikolas wouldn't be to concerned if she wasn't fully broken. After all, to Nikolas she was just Eric's new sex toy. With trained eyes Nikolas eyed the woman taking in every flaw. There weren't many. Her arms were smooth and unmarked she would be a nice addition for him.

"Whenever your get tired of her Eric let me know. I'll give you asking price for her. She's magnificent."

Eric could feel the muscles not with tension in her back and once again he stroked her pale skin in slow warming strokes.

"If I ever tire of her than you shall be the first I call." Eric lied without a flaw.

Suddenly a shape shifter stalked in with an alarmed look on her face. "Masters, lycanthropes have been spotted sneaking into the grounds." Eric sighed and went swiftly out into the hall with Jaguar pulling Blair behind. Turning to her he gave her the key to his room. "It's four doors down from your own, I want you to go there and wait for me and then when I get back I'll walk you to your room."

He turned to leave but she jerked him back. "Like hell I will! I want to come. If it's Lucious out there than he belongs to me and I want him dead." Eric looked her up and down. "No there's not enough time for you to get undressed and get your blades. Please Blair if I catch him than I promise to keep him alive for you."

With that he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Her angry melted momentarily as she grabbed some of his gorgeous black blue hair and kissed him back gently running her tongue over his lips but when he opened to let her in she pulled back and turned her back to him so that he wouldn't see how breathless she was.

"I'll be in your room. Remember your promise Eric." With that she strode away. After the third time she tripped over her heels she took them off. As she rose and stood on both feet flat once more a voice purred from the shadows.

"And whats a beauty like you doing wandering around without her master?"

Not skipping a beat Blair shifted into the lowest profile fighting stance she knew. "I'm going to my master's room while he attends some business, my lord." She looked at the ground as a blond vampire came and graced his fingers over her reveled collar bone.

"And who would your master be?"

"Eric." She retorted trying not to flinch away at his touch.

With a quick jerk of his hand he would have back handed her and left her a colorful bruise or even worse, a broken jaw. But Blair depended on her reflexes and dropped to the ground as his hand lifted every so slightly to deliver the blow. This angered the vampire. "It's Master I suggest you speak of him with respect. As he clearly spoils you." Before Blair could blink there was a whip in his hand and it cracked across her back.

The first time it knocked her to the ground and then the second blow fell and he was drawing back to deliver another crack but a feral growl screamed from down the corridor and suddenly the blond vampire was pinned to the wall by the throat. "If you ever so much as touch her again Jamil I'll kill you. She belongs to me not you."

With that Eric dropped Jamil and took a step back stepping between the embarrassed vampire and Blair. With a snarl he disappeared and Eric was at Blair's side picking her up even as she protested slightly. She'd been whipped before it wasn't that bad. And only two blows. She considered herself lucky.

Eric murmured to her as he laid her down on his bed. She hadn't even noticed entering his room. But then again she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He stroked her hair tenderly and said a name. A boy appeared and Eric asked for bandages and medicine. In a matter of moments the boy appeared and Eric dismissed him. He rolled her around and started to unzip the dress.

It caught on her skin and her muscles bunched at the pain. He ripped the dress off the rest of the way. It was ruined anyway. "Raise up." She raised up and the dress fell off of her down to the small of her back. the blood from the cuts ran down and he straddled her back licking it off. As soon as his tongue gingerly bushed against the cuts she gasped but she didn't tell him to stop so he didn't.

He moved to the second cut and she moaned slightly. He was lapped it up taking in the taste of her and trying to remember what she tasted like. Her blood was like drinking a sweet red wine. It made him soar. And that's when he realized the power in her. He stopped as he reached her bra and she breathed softly begging for him to not stop. "Your a sorceress."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: Rated M for a reason. Kiddies shouldn't read, I'm rather scared I might have went into to much detail even though I tried not to, so I'm going to hope I don't get kicked off. I'm sorry, it took me longer to get this chapter out than I wanted to. I feel a little bit disconnected from it because I had to write an epic for class that's due the last day of school. I'm thinking about publishing it and letting people tell me what I can do to make it better. I'm not very good at the whole epic thing and I made it about vampires so...I might. Here you go and as I said before I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger for so long. If you have any questions about Blair being a sorceress feel free to ask, and I apologize for the grammer and spelling mistakes because I don't think I caught a lot of them...

Chapter Seven: Secrets Found

He breathed then looked at the cuts. They were shallower than they had been moments before. Eric flipped her over on the wounds not thinking about it until her eyes winced in pain, but she didn't cry out. Instead, she met his gaze with her green lavender nodded. "Both of my parents were. I carry on the traits and so does my sister but she's the only one who practices."

Eric was so confused that he didn't know what to think. She was dangerous now, but hadn't she been dangerous before? He'd seen her throw off Jaguars magic so she used shields but he hadn't sensed anything else. There weren't many sorcerers left. Witches were far more popular even though there wasn't a great abudence of them, thank Siette.

"What all do you do exactly?"

Blair shrugged, then explained. "I'm a mercenary. I don't know any magick because I never took the time to learn. I was to busy learning how to survive with physical skill. I can shield my mind and myself from magick. Sometimes I can heal people."

She almost added about the time when she had been eight and her dog had died, how she had raised him and a graveyard close to her home. Her father had sighed and showed her how to control that particular magick so that it wouldn't happen again. After all zombies walking around in the middle of the day tended to scare a lot of people. Of course Gabriel had been there and he had thought it was hilarious.

"My twin Aimee knows a lot. We were separated when our parents where killed, the fault of a Triste witch. She works at Single Earth, always the more peaceful of the two of us she was heartbroken about our parents but she didn't plot revenge. It was me who made sure they both died a very painful death. Gabriel saved us both getting us out in time to take us to the different guilds. I grew up with him and I owe him my life and hers."

While telling Eric all of this she had huddled in the corner of the bed. Sighing he laid down once more. She wasn't lying, it had been hard for her to tell all of that he he doubted that many people knew. "I'm sorry Blair." She shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason. I'm a stronger person today because of it."

"Optimism does not become you." Eric teased her. "Now lay back down I want to look at those cuts again." He demanded.

"I'm fine." She said and tried to get off the bed but tripped and fell over the the dress that was half off and half on. Eric couldn't help but snicked as he picked her up and tossed her back on the bed.

Looking at the whelps they were thin lines now. He rubbed his hands over her cool skin sighing and wondering what he was going to do with her. Of course he had some ideas but after what they had just discussed he didn't know if she would want to partake in any of them. Testing the waters he his hands around her stroking her stomach and easing up. When she didn't stop him he turned her over and watching her face he slid the rest of the dress off. She gasped in wonder as his lips moved to her collar bone and then to her lips.

Blair watched him watch her having to stifle a moan as he kissed her neck and then her lips. "Eric." she said with that one word he stopped and raised back up from were he was making his way down to her bra. Watching his face she knew that if she said no or told him to stop he would. For some reason that comforted Blair, but the fact that she didn't want him to stop was something to think about later. Much later. She grabbed his black hair and pulled him down kissing him as her hands played across his broad back and shoulders. His hands slid to her bra and she raised up so that he could undo it. He tasted good, warm and spicy.

Eric played his hands across Blair's breasts kneading them and stroking her nipples, she moaned softy, crying out when his lips found them and he licked one then the other in a quick wet stroke before sucking on them. It felt so good that she wanted him to stop and to never stop. Blair's hands found the zipper to his pants and she started tugging them off.

With a firm hand he stopped her gazing down a her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Blair almost screamed in frustration, putting her face in her hands as he moved off of her and stood up.

"Stop thinking so god damned much. All I'm sure of right now is the fact that I want you in me fucki..."

She was stopped abruptly by silk cloth landing on her head and covered eyes. Peeking out from under it she saw him take a deep breath. All of him. Her gaze went to the beautiful tanned muscle to the black private hair and she let her gaze go down in wonderment.

Eric's laugh was what brought her back and she glared up at him wondering if she would be able to take that much...They would find out. She got up and slided over to him raising on tip toe to kiss him and finding she couldn't breathe as his hardness pressed against her with nothing but silk between them. With a movement she couldn't follow he feel on his knees and tucked off the thong in a jerk that was desperate.

Kissing her navel he laid his cheek against her smooth flesh. Neat and trimmed Brazilian wax job. He didn't expect anything but neat and hairless from Blair. All that remained was a single strip off soft red hair leading down. Blair gasped in surprise as he spread her legs and put a finger in her. "Wet." He commented but she wasn't paying much attention because her knees were starting to go weak as he moved that finger around and tried to add another. "And tight." He added withdrawing his fingers before lowering his mouth to her.

He kissed her there like he kissed her lips. All tongue, exploring, and prodding. Blair collapsed and Eric caught her holding her up and he found her clit and started sucking on it and and nibbling it. "Please Eric, please." She begged. He rose kissing her as he cupped her ass and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and got on top of her propping his upper body up with his arms, he leaned down and kissed her hard as he started working himself into her.

Her back bowed with pleasure from the pressure and pain. He moved in and out of her once, twice, and again as his hips caught the rhythm. Blair couldn't help but moan as she felt him move in her. He nails dug into his back as he pushed harder and faster. Warmth that made her shiver spread through her body in waves so pleasurable they were the brink of pain and made her cry out. Over and over.

He moaned as he felt her tighten around him and she came again as he seemed to grow even larger inside of her. Her nails had ravaged his back and as she tightened again he came, collapsing, arms no longer able to hold him up. He rolled off of Blair and drew himself out of her. Sighing content and a little sore she did something she had never done after sex. She snuggled up and let herself fall asleep in Eric's arms taking in the delicious sent of him. "I could love you my little sorceress." he said kissing her forehead and falling into a deep sleep with his arms wrapped around her protectively.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: Okay scold me if you will I'm well aware that i stopped updating. There is no excuse for it except that I've had a busy summer and I'm working on two other stories. Please forgive me falls on her knees and begs There may be around four more chapters to come and I'll try to finish them all soon. I'm also sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal. Reviewers get love and cupcakes.

Chapter Eight: Words Unspoken.

Blair sighed contentedly, not wanting to wake up though she could feel twilight descending on them. Them. That thought snapped her out of her hazy thoughts as she felt a strong hard arm around her waist and a body pressed against her back. She rolled over and laughed when Eric buried his head into the nap of her neck. She slid her hand lightly along his back judging how close he was to the edge of the bed...One push would do it she thought.

Just as she tensed to shove he rolled over on top of her already awake, golden eyes piercing into her.

"Good evening, just what was it that you were planning on doing?" He asked her arching an eyebrow and leaning down to nuzzle her neck running his lips over her collarbone.

"Umm...well...I was going to...that feels good." she whispered as his tongue flicked across her earlobe.

"Does it? Good. Now what were you saying?" he asked her drawing the bottom of her earlobe in his mouth and sucking gently.

"Saying...uh...I don't think I remember." She frowned trying to concentrate getting frustrated. She normally wasn't this easily distracted.

He sighed and stopped doing the wicked little things with he mouth. When he stopped Blair remembered what she was saying. "I was going to push you off the bed." she finished. Eric raised himself on his elbows lifting his upper body off of her.

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it. I don't have to have a reason." She retorted.

Eric flashed a fanged grin. "Your much more confident now that I'm not touching you, do I effect you that strongly?" He teased her.

She smirked noticing that he was hard pressed against her. She pushed her hips against him. "No more than I seem to effect you."

"Mmm..." he rolled off of her. He needed to feed and he didn't want to take her sweet blood. "I have to go find a snack." He told her when her gaze questioned him as he got off the bed pulling on the silk pants from the night before. She nodded and realized she had no clothes.

"I need clothes." Blair stated. Eric's gaze traveled over her naked form.

"No you don't." He argued. She frowned at him. "Then all have to walk around naked all day."

"No." he protested firmly. His to see and touch no one else. Blair looked at him.

"Then have someone bring me some clothes." She set up grabbing her bra from the night before. Eric closed his eyes against the memories of touching her last night. He turned on heel and left abruptly, before he jumped her again. Out in the hallway he sent a girl slave to Blair's room for clothes and ordered her to drop them off in his room. She scurried away to do his bidding and Eric flowed to the East Wing of the manor to find food.

Blair cautiously answered the door more than half naked, she was relieved to see a girl holding clothes for her. "Thank you." Blair told her taking the bundle. The girl nodded wide eyed as Blair shut the door. She pulled on the tight deep blue T shirt and soft satin feeling pants. Shoes hadn't been supplied and Blair decided to take her chances barefoot rather than with the heels. She walked out the door to find Fala and Gabriel. She still had plots of revenge in her head for Lucius.

Her feet sank into the lush black carpet and she padded silently down the hall wondering were those two would be. Her conscious joked with her: If you were a bloodsucking power hungry vampire where would you be? Why draining a foolish human of course. Her brain echoed. But that wasn't right. Fala would have fed earlier than this.

Which meant that she would be fighting with Twilight's power base. Jaguar and Eric. She plodded towards Jaguars office smiling disarmingly at the shapeshifter guard. "Master Eric as asked me to deliver a message to Master Jaguar." She informed the guard confidently like there should be no reason for him to keep her out. He looked lost but let her in. She smiled wickedly behind his back. Sure enough she walked in on Fala screaming colorful metaphors at Jaguar. She leaned back against the closed door and watched the show. "Act like your giving her to us, you stupid ass licking cat!"

"She is not mine to give." Jaguar stated calmly his brow furrowing. Way did he always end up with the disobedient sought after slaves?

"Good morning Fala." Blair said quietly from the doorway stalking through the room to slide into a chair.

Fala smirked. "Have you lost all of your mind my dear one. Its clearly twilight not morning. What were you up doing all day?" Blair smirked and the two flashed a knowing look to each other. Fala tossed back her head and laughed chillingly. "Well, while you were off sucking on your new play thing I found Lucius for you. It seems the raid last night was a plot so that he could come to Twilight and take back his wolves or make amends with Jaguar. My guess would be the later, Lucius likes groveling before those greater than he is."

Blair nodded deep in thought. "Why does he want to come here?" she asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Why, to see what has become of you Blair." Fala answered jokingly. Then her face turned serious it was almost like someone flicking a switch the way Fala's emotions jumped from one to the other.

"He's scared of you Blair as he has every right to be. Otherwise he wouldn't be going to such risks to dispose of you."

Blair nodded she had of course suspected as much.

"I want him dead Fala." This was said as Eric walked through the door with Gabriel close on his heels. Neither of them looked pleased.


End file.
